Where My Heart Belongs
by TargetGirl
Summary: UPDATED! Buu comes to this planet only thinking of destruction, but what about love?
1. Majin Buu

Disclaimer:I don't own any DBZ characters, only Raven.  
  
Hi! This story popped into my head when I was sitting on the couch doing my homework. (Mind you, I did finish that assignment...I think.) -Later!  
  
Summary:The story starts off with Majin Buu (the fat one.) He meets a girl named Raven. Is there really a chance for Buu to fall in...love?  
  
~WHERE MY HEART BELONGS~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hahahahaha!!!' Majin Buu was destroying yet another town. As Buu demolished the town's city hall, Babidi laughed. "Buu! Destroy that one!" he yelled, pointing to a building. I just a few seconds the grocery store was just a mess of rubble. Babidi cracked up again. "Let's go look at our work Buu," Buu gently flew down. Babidi attempted to make a clean jump off of Buu, but instead fell off with a soft thud. "Babidi fall off! Very funny!" Babidi scowled at Buu. Buu's chunky face filled with laughter. "Shut up!" Buu stopped but kept on smiling. Babidi went looking around the rubble while Buu went looking for candy. Buu wondered where the candy could be. Then he saw a box of chocolates. "Yahoo!" He ran over to the box and started eating some. "Yes yes!! Very good!" When he turned around he saw a young girl sprawled on the ground. She was very pretty. He dark-chocolate hair shined as the sunlight shown down on her. She wore a red tanktop that showed her slim figure. Some black boots and black bellbottoms. Buu shook her on the shoulder. "Hello?" The girl mumbled. Buu shook her again, seeing as it didn't work the last time. The girl opened her eyes. They were emerald green and filled with surprise. Buu waved and said, "Hi! Me Buu, who you?" "The girl sat up and had a dazed look. "Uhh, I'm Raven. Wait, did you say you were Buu?" Buu nodded. Raven's eyes widened. "Umm, I'm gonna leave k'?" She got up and started walking away but was stopped by Babidi. "Ahhh!" Babidi smiled. "Hello, who may I ask are you?" Buu chimed in,"She Raven! Pretty girl, yes?" Raven blushed. But soon came back to reality. "Out of my way," she said, calm but urgent. Babidi shook his head. "Buu!!! I thought we killed every human here! You stupid idiot!" Buu bowed his head. Raven looked at Buu then back at Babidi. "Well, looks as if I have to do it myself, goodbye Raven!" Babidi shot a ki blast at Raven. She flew back 20 feet. Buu looked up, his face filled with disgust. "You killed nice girl!" Babidi smiled, "That's what we're here for Buu," Buu seemed to be getting mad. "She was nice girl! You hurt her! Now I hurt you!" Babidi's face scrunched up. "NO!" "Bye Master Babidi!" There was a blinding pink flash. And where Babidi once stood, layed a pile of ash. Buu laughed and pranced over to Raven. He healed her in about 10 seconds. Raven sat up. "You saved me," Buu smiled. "Thanks," "Where's Babidi?" Raven asked, looking around. "Buu get rid of him," said Buu, pointing to the pile of ash. Raven looked at the ash and gasped. "Buu think funny! You?" Raven had a nervous look, "Oh it's so..funny,"  
  
A/N: This is my first story so don't hate me if the first chapter stinks. I'm planning to go all the way to Kid Buu. If you want me to continue just send me reveiws. 3 reveiws = chapter 2. All you have to do is press the pretty button! See it! Hehehe!!! ( 


	2. Friendship leads to Things

Disclaimer:I don't own any DBZ characters, only Raven.  
  
Hey! Thanks for all the reveiws! I feel so special! light shines down from heaven uhh...don't mind that, anyway heres the next chappie! Enjoy!  
  
Summary:The story starts off with Majin Buu (the fat one.) He meets a girl named Raven. Is there really a chance for Buu to fall in...love?  
  
~WHERE MY HEART BELONGS~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Raven sat on the ground making little happy faces with a stick on the dirt. She decided to do something to cure her bad case of boredom. She got up and walked over to Buu. Buu was flying around in circles making airplane sounds. Raven smiled. "Uhh, Buu?" Buu stopped and flew down. "What girl want?" Raven fiddled with her fingers. "I was wondering...if you could teach me to, fly?" Buu looked at her and a smile crossed his face. "Buu teach girl! Girl fly like birdie! See?" Buu pointed up to the sky where a blue bird was soaring. Raven looked up. "When we start? Huh?" Raven could tell Buu was very excited. "I guess you can teach me now,"  
  
Over the next few days Buu taught Raven the basic elements of flying. Raven didn't quite get it at first but soon caught on. She was determined, afterall...her name was Raven. And raven is a bird! So she had to fly. The sky grew dark and the stars came out. Raven decided to get some sleep. She had been flying for 3 hours she had guessed. She didn't know flying would give your back such an ache! She sat under a huge tree and rested her head in her hands, and soon fell fast asleep. Raven was awoken by a sound in the bushes. She sat up, startled. It's just a rabbit or something..just a rabbit. Buu woke up and yawned. "That was nice nap...Buu still sleepy." He was about to go to sleep when he heard a...gunshot. His eyes widened in fear as he ran to the shot. "Oh no!" Raven lay face down on the ground, motionless. Buu surveyed her. He noticed a gunshot wound. He screamed in anger. Suddenly a man went running out of the bush next to Raven, holding a bottle of beer in his hand. Buu glared at him. "YOU DIE!!!" Buu shot a beam at him. The man exploded in a flash of white. Buu ran over to Raven. He healed her. But she still didn't move. Buu couldn't control his anger he screamed and screamed. White smoke was coming from the little holes in his head. Then withen the smoke a figure appeared. It was another..Buu? Yes, but this buu looked more evil, much more evil. Buu saw the buu and made a lunge toward it. They immediately started throwing punches and kicks. Just then Raven woke. She looked dazed and confused, the she saw the buus fighting and she gasped. "BUU!!!" Buu seemed to have the upperhand...seemed to at least. Then Buu shot a pink beam from his antena to the evil Buu. The Evil Buu laughed and deflected it back. Buu screamed in horror. Raven closed her eyes, but she had to open them. As she did she saw Buu change into Chocolate!!! She couldn't move or think or do anything. Just gawk at what just happened.  
  
The Evil Buu laughed again and picked up the chocolate. Then he ate it! Raven crouched into a fetal positon. And she rocked back and forth as Evil Buu's power soared. She managed to get up and look at the scene. Evil Buu nor Buu stood there, but another Buu did. Raven studied him. He was more muscular, that was for sure. She was sure he was still Buu because he was pink. And she was sure he was evil. So she got up and slowly tip-toed away. Buu knew someone was there, he senced someone. But he wasn't sure who. But what he was sure of was that had to die! He turned around and saw them tip- toeing away. He laughed and with great speed, flew right infront of them. He was about to pound their face in, but then he saw the face. Such a beautiful face. She was frozen in fear. Her emerald eyes wide in surprise and her dark-chocolate hair gently blowing in the wind. Then it hit him. Raven, this is Raven. He smirked and said, "Raven," Raven swallowed and cleared her throat,"Yes?"  
  
A/N: Sorry for leaving you hanging like this. Remember, 3 reveiws=chappie 3! This is so much fun! laughs evil laugh. 


	3. Buu fight strong guy!

Disclaimer:I don't own any DBZ characters, only Raven.  
  
Hey! I'm back!! This chapter has to deal with Gotenks, so if my timeline and events aren't acurate...deal with it! Hahahahaha!!!! Enjoy!  
  
Summary:The story starts off with Majin Buu (the fat one.) He meets a girl named Raven. Is there really a chance for Buu to fall in...love?  
  
~WHERE MY HEART BELONGS~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
There was an awkward silence and Raven took this time to study the new Buu. He certainly had gotten taller and more muscular. And it seemed as if this one wouldn't be so happy-go-lucky. Infact, he seemed more like a serious person (or whatever he was.) Raven was the first to speak. "Buu?" Buu looked at her. Right into her eyes. "Buu? Why won't you let me go. I mean, like, why am I still here with you?" Buu smirked. He suddnely went into some trance. Raven stood there, perplexed. She waved her hands in front of him. She thought, Maybe I can escape. She silently walked away, not looking back. Then without warning,Buu came flying to her and grabbed her by the waist and flew her up into the sky. It seemed as if Buu was going somewhere. Wherever it was Raven wasn't going. She kicked and screamed but to no avail. Buu still held her tightly. "Where are we going?" Buu looked at her, "To fight strong guy," Raven raised an eyebrow. "What strong guy?" "You'll see," It seemed as if the'd been flying for hours and Raven was getting really tired. And her neck hurt, really bad. After about a half an hour of flying, Buu said,"Wait here" "What? What do you...ahhhhh!" Buu had dropped her. She was falling to the ground. This was the end! Raven closed her eyes, she didn't want to see the ground. See the ground, and when she would hit it. But she didn't hit a hard ground. She fell into a bush. The bush was one amoung many. And they seemed to be planted on a flying palace. Raven stood up in the bush. Then she saw Buu. "Oh!" She decided staying low would be the best thing. Buu landed in a clear part of the palace place. Buu then brought up his energy and set a buncg of pink ki's flying into the air. They went up and slowly came down. She heard him yell,"HUMAN EXSTICTION ATTACK!!!" "Nooooo!!!" Raven ran over to Buu but it was too late. The blasts went flying to the ground. Raven watched as they collided with th Earth, creating gigantic explosions. Raven heard screams. She look over and saw a group of people. As Buu slowly stopped blasting, a green dude walked over. "What have you come here for?" "To fight the strong guy," Raven chirpped in. "Buu, haven't you had enough destruction?" Buu looked at her but quiclky turned away. "He'll be ready in an hour." The green dude said, obviously nervous.Buu cracked his neck. "What's an hour?" Raven looked at him. "I'll tell you when it's been an hour," Buu looked at her. "It better be quick," Raven bit her lip and sat down a few feet from Buu. The green one walked away. She couldn't help but notice that Buu kept on stealing glances at her. All she would do was smile and avert her eyes. Why am I even smiling at him? He's evil! And he destroyed all those people. Raven thought resting her head in her hands. But why don't I want him to die. Why don't I want revenge?  
  
A/n: yet another chapter in my story. I need some advice in how they spice up their relationship. Feel free to give some! I'm always willing and I'll listen whenever. Ding! Hold that thought, gots to go get my popcorn. 


	4. The Z Gang

Disclaimer:I don't own any DBZ characters, only Raven.  
  
Hey! I'm back! Again! I really don't know how long this story will be so if you wondering, take a wild guess. Anyway,enjoy!  
  
Summary:The story starts off with Majin Buu (the fat one.) He meets a girl named Raven. Is there really a chance for Buu to fall in...love?  
  
~WHERE MY HEART BELONGS~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Raven was fast asleep. But she heard someone say something in her sleep. Do you like eggs? Raven slowly opened her eyes. She gasped as she saw Buu stomp on an egg. She ran over to him. "What are you doing?" Buu looked at her. Raven just stood there. She was about to say something but the green man came over. "He's ready," Buu glared at him. "Show me to him," Buu followed the guy up a flight of stairs. (He seemed to be wasting time or something.) As they lefy Raven walked over to the group of people gathered under a balcony. "Hey," This short guy walked over to her. "Hi! I'm Krillin, who are you?" Raven smiled and replied, "I'm Raven, I know Buu and I was just wondering, what are you doing here? "Well, you see, Gotenks is in there and he's gonna beat Buu. Gotenks is Goten and Trunks fused to gether, anyway...." "Hold on, who's Trunks and Goten..and what is fusion?" "Well, Trunks and Goten are the sons of the two strongest men on earth and fusion is when two people fuse together, to form an ultimate fighting machine." Krillin took a long breath. Raven nodded. So there's two boys who are going to "fuse" together and defeat Buu, but they can't! I bet I could make Buu a good guy, all I need is some time. While Raven thought this person walked up to her and asked, "So how do you know Buu?" Raven came out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, you see, I met Buu when he was at his first form. He kind saved me," "Really? That's interesting, oh by the way, I'm Yamcha." Raven took the time to meet everyone in this whole "Z gang". When she had learned everyone's names, she looked up to the sky. It was orange and yellow with some smudges of red. And the sun casted a goldish glow. She guessed it was about 7:00 or something. Raven was talking to Yamcha when suddenly a pink void ripped itself open about 10 feet away from Raven. Buu stepped out and he seemed mad. Raven guessed the fight didn't go so well. As the void closed she heard a loud thunk. As if someone had tried escaping from where ever that void came from and didn't quite make it. Gotenks! Piccolo! It must be the other dimension Krillin told me about! They must've not made it out! Yamcha suddenly grabbed Raven and hid her behind his back. Buu looked around. "WHERE'S RAVEN?!?" Raven felt Yamcha shake in fear. "She's not here," Buu laughed, "Oh yes she is," He walked towards them. Raven looked at Yamcha. "Can you fly?" "Uh...yeah," "OK, I'm going to throw you of the Look Out and I want you to fly as fast as you can away from here," Raven thought that was a stupid idea but went with the flow. Yamcha then broke out into a dead sprint and threw Raven of the Look Out. As she was falling she felt the wind blowing in her face. She liked the feeling. This isn't the time to be enjoying wind blowing in my face! I gotta escape! And with that thought she caught herself in mid air and looked up. Raven almost lost her breath, there was a huge explosion on the Look Out. The Look Out was enclouded in a mass of gray smoke. Raven wanted to go save Krillin and all his friends but she knew she couldn't. Why would Buu do that? Yeah, I know he's evil and all but what if... Raven didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when someone placed their hands over her eyes and whispered, "Guess who?"  
  
A/N: thanks for all those reveiws! They helped me a lot in writing this chapter! Special thanks to Robo-Chocobo. See? I told you I would listen! And I'm still listening. So feel free to send more reveiws! By the way, I was just wondering about the people who send the reveiws. How old are you guys? Or girls. 


End file.
